Herencia Genética
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Una historia corta sobre el hijo de Sherlock, no todos los hijos son como uno espera. Muy poquito de Sherlolly :)


¡Es mi primer fic de Sherlock! Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark gatiss y Steven Moffat ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Poco y nada tenía Hamish que se pareciera a su padre; sus ojos marrones, su nariz pequeña, su cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros, su sonrisa amable, todo ello fue heredado de su madre. Su tío, John, siempre bromeaba con lo feliz que fue el mundo al saber que lo único heredado de su padre fueron sus rulos y su altura. Cada vez que estas bromas se escuchaban, el gran detective consultor las ignoraba olímpicamente ya que poco le importaba que su hijo mayor no heredará su físico. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que el chico no haya heredado su cerebro, su capacidad para deducir y que fuera totalmente indiferente a los casos criminales. ¡Todo un escándalo para la familia Holmes!

Desde niño Sherlock intento enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que podía sobre su profesión, en un principio parecía tener buenos frutos pero con el tiempo el aprendizaje dejó de funcionar y el pequeño Hamish perdió el interés. Las insistencias de Molly Holmes hicieron que dejara de torturar al niño con esas "prácticas para el cerebro", como solía llamarlas. El esposo tuvo que desistir muy apenado, y aunque su hijo no fuera ninguna decepción para él, siempre se quejaba que no siguiera sus pasos, aun cuando la siguiente Holmes, Vilolet, tenía madera de ser la futura detective de la familia, que con apenas ocho años comenzó acompañar a su padre al "trabajo".

La fe de Sherlock Holmes casi se habían extinto con los años hasta que una noche al entrar al comedor encontró a su hijo leyendo información de uno de los casos que estaba trabajando.

-¡Perdón!- dijo Hamish, soltando los papeles apenas vio a su padre acercarse- creía que era mi tarea de la escuela, me equivoque.

-No te preocupes, yo ordeno los papeles- el niño, en aquel entonces de doce años, desapareció al instante, pero en la cara del padre apareció una sonrisa que solo podría tener un sociópata funcional. Cualquier otra persona habría ignorado todo aquello, pero él era Sherlock Holmes y sabía cuando alguien le mentía. Luego de unos minutos en su Palacio Mental llegó a una conclusión: su hijo sí tenía interés en los casos, pero por alguna razón desconocida no quería mostrarlo.

A partir de ese día comenzó un juego, un juego de gato y ratón, Sherlock intentaba por todos los medios que su hijo mayor confesara sus intereses sobre la profesión de su padre, pero Hamish era muy bueno en ese juego y en los cinco años siguiente el detective aún seguía intentándolo con más esmero que el primer día.

-¡No entiendo como se puede contener así!- comentaba a su esposa en la cama matrimonial - ¿Todos estos años ocultando algo que lo lleva en su ADN?

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que tu hijo no haya nacido con el mismo don que tu? El es normal, quiere salir con amigos, conocer chicas, ir a la universidad.

-Si hubieras visto ese brillo en los ojos mientras leía el caso, no estarías dudando de mi en estos momentos, él no es como los demás, ¡Yo lo sé!.

-¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas directamente?- preguntó cansada.

-¡No seas ilusa, Molly! El chico es inteligente...- allí comenzó el mismo monólogo de siempre. Su esposa resignada dedujo que esa noche no tendría ningún tipo de caricias por lo que apagó la luz de la lámpara e intentó dormir, algo realmente difícil ya que su esposo no dejaba de hablar -dejé hojas y hojas de investigaciones por toda la casa, lo lleve conmigo varias veces a las escenas de crímenes, hice que Greg y Watson hablarán sobre los mejores casos en frente de él. ¿Qué más me falta? ¿Qué más puedo...?

Por un momento no se escuchó nada más que silencio en la habitación, tanto silencio que Molly sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda.

-¿Sherlock?- nada ocurría, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a buscar a su esposo en la oscuridad-¿Sherlock, estas bien?

Antes de preguntar de nuevo Molly sintió unos labios urgentes sobre los suyos, y unas manos acariciaban sus piernas.

-No es que me queje- dijo en el momento que el beso hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Pero se puede saber por qué este cambio de humor?- ella conocía esa faceta suya, y ese tipo de besos solo aparecían luego de resolver un gran caso, y por lo que estaba enterada no había ningún caso importante.

-¡Déjame disfrutar, mujer!- la señora Holmes se conformó luego de esa breve explicación, y no cuestiono sus besos y caricias en toda la noche, es más, agradecía lo que fuera que hiciera que Sherlock se ponga tan efusivo.

Los días pasaron y Sherlock no podía contener la alegría, Hamish no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido pero algo cambió en la actitud de su padre, ya no insistía más que lo acompañe al trabajo y no dejaba órganos, papeles tirados por todo la casa.

Su mummy* decía que había aceptado a su hijo tal y como era, pero el adolescente de diecisiete años no era tan ingenuo para creer eso, "algo está planeando" pensaba. Pero mientras las semanas pasaban, menos seguro estaba de su hipótesis, Ni siquiera le hablaba de sus casos cuando volvía del trabajo, solamente le preguntaba por las notas de la escuela ¡Como cualquier padre normal!.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sherlock tenía mil y un defectos, pero la paciencia no era uno de ellos, había esperado casi dos meses para que su hijo bajara la guardia para poder dar el gran golpe final.

¡Cuanta razón que tenía Molly! Su hijo podría ser un prodigio pero de una manera muy distinta a como lo fue el mismo en la adolescencia. Al primogénito de los Holmes le gustaba salir con amigos, conocer chicas y hacer planes para la universidad; él se parecía mucho más a su madre que a su padre, y por eso mismo, Sherlock sabía cuál era su debilidad. ¡Error humano! Todos llegan a tenerlo en algún momento y es muy fácil aprovecharse de ello.

Luego de esa gran ayuda que su esposa aportó fue muy fácil idear un plan y todo buen plan necesita un buen asistente; y en este caso necesitaba a Isabel Watson.

La única hija de John y Mary Watson era un ángel, la hija prodigio, buenas notas en la escuela, obediente a los pedidos de sus padres y siempre se mantenía en su molde. Solo Violet y Sherlock Holmes conocían a la verdadera forma ser: una amante del peligro. Era igual a su padre, necesitaba la adrenalina en su vida para no volverse loca y siempre que su padrino lo permitía lo acompañaba en algunos casos sin que su padre lo supiera.

-¿Quedó entendido Isabel? No quiero errores. Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que se presente en meses.

-¡Lo tengo padrino! Lo ensayamos todo el día. No voy a equivocarme- la chica se irritaba fácilmente cuando la subestimaban y mucho más si esta persona era su querido tío.

-Muy bien, pequeña Watson. El juego comienza.

Ese martes, como todos los primeros martes del mes, los Watson, los Holmes y la señora Hudson se juntaban en la calle Baker a cenar.

El patrón era el mismo siempre: llegaban, saludaban, se sentaban a degustar la comida de la señora Hudson, comían el postre que Molly preparaba para la ocasión, luego se trasladaban a la sala para charlar un buen rato, al final cuando sentían cansancio se despedían y volvían a sus respectivas casas.

Esa noche no varió mucho el procedimiento, hasta la hora de sentarse en el salón. Cuando todos se sentaron Isabel habló con su dulce voz:

-Creo que no podré acompañarlos esta noche familia- dijo mirando a su madre -quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda con mis amigos antes de empezar la universidad, quedaré a dormir en la casa de Abigail, tendremos una pijamada.

Como todos sabían Isabel comenzaba ese año a estudiar medicina, al igual que su padre, y faltaba poco para que comenzara, por lo que pasaba sus días en la casa de su mejor amiga Abigail que dentro de unas semanas viajaba hacia Estados Unidos a estudiar.

-Tu padre te llevará, afuera está nevando- dijo Mary preocupada.

-No hace falta, Abigail me espera a unas cuadras de aquí con su auto, no te preocupes, ma.

Cuando la muchacha terminó de saludar a los invitados dió media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Fue allí cuando el juego comenzó.

-¡Isabel! Creo que deberías esperar que tío John te acompañe, en verdad está muy fresco- fue la voz de Hamish la que interrumpió la salida de la chica.

-Por supuesto que no, la pobre Abigail ya está esperando.

-Pero en verdad no creo que tengas que ir- Sherlock escuchó un enojo contenido en la voz de su hijo.

-No es para tanto, Hamish. Solo son unas cuadras y ya me estoy tardando- una sonrisa pícara mostró los labios de la chica, mientras salía.

-¿Es que nadie lo ve?- gritó, todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, y cuando vio que nadie contestaba siguió hablando - Uñas recién pintadas, rubor en su piel, aros bien escondidos bajo su cabello.

Mientras hablaba iba señalando los puntos importantes y todos seguían su mirada hipnotizados con lo que decía

-Pero lo más importante está en su mochila: esa pequeña punta que sobresale a un costado son los tacos de unos zapatos ¿Porque alguien necesita zapatos altos para esta reunión con amigas?. La respuesta es obvia, se va a encontrar con un chico a escondidas de sus padres y ustedes estan apunto de caer en algo tan simple como "una pijamada"- dijo esto último con irritación mirando a sus tíos -lo más extraño aquí es que mi padre no se haya dado cuenta de esto.

El silencio y las miradas eran casi insoportable, y cuando vio la sonrisa que se extendía en la cara de su padre lo entendió todo.

-Mierda.

En ese momento todos comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo pero hijo y padre no podía despegar sus ojos del uno al otro. Cuando la situación se calmó al fin, fue Sherlock quien habló primero.

-Eres bueno hijo, aunque te falto algunos indicios más obvios que los zapatos, pero podrás mejorar cuando los uses más seguidos.

-Me engañaron- dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón más cercano.

-Tengo admitir que me tomó mucho tiempo sacar esa parte de ti, pero nuestra patólogo aquí presente fue la que me recordó que nuestro hijo no solo comparte mi ADN sino que también el de ella misma. Y como todos sabemos Molly es una mujer inteligente pero de joven cometía algunas idioteces frente a mí- un poco de arrogancia sonó en su voz al decir esto -luego de marcar esas similitudes no tardé demasiado en ideal un plan y mi querida ahijada, Isabel, estuvo dispuesta en ayudarme en el pequeño plan: su único trabajo era simular que saldría a ver un chico como lo hace de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué?- gritó John.

-John no interrumpas mi momento. Ahora, lo único que sigo sin entender aquí es ¿Porque lo ocultas?- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Hamish.

-Bueno padre me sorprende que al ser un genio no te dieras cuenta de lo obvio. El hecho de que mi cara muestre espanto cada vez que me enseñas un muerto debe de darte una pista- dijo irritado con su padre por haberlo engañado de esa forma.

-Oh, ya veo- reflexionó -bueno, es un efecto colateral que podemos manejar mañana en el laboratorio. Hay mucho por preparar, tendré que adelantar trabajo- hablaba para sí mismo mientras se colocaba su saco y salía de la puerta.

-¡No pienso pisar ningún lugar donde haya un cadáver! Mummy, habla con él- dijo siguiendo a su padre.

-Yo me ocuparé de tu padre, Hamish. Vamos, Violet- salió detrás de su hijo.

-Una hermosa velada, espero que podamos repetirla- dijo sonriendo Violet mientras cerraba con tranquilidad la puerta.

Por un momento nadie supo qué decir sobre la escena que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos hasta que John habló.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que quizo decir respecto a salidas con chicos?- preguntó mirando a su Isabel.

-Vamos, John. Tu hija ya tiene 19 años, puede salir en cita si eso desea.

-¿Sabias sobre esto?

-No vamos a discutir eso ahora- la familia Watson copió a los Holmes y salieron de la casa discutiendo.

-En verdad tendrán que esforzarse el próximo mes para superar esta cena- dijo sonriendo la señora Hudson mientras levantaba las tazas de café.

* * *

N/A: ¡No puedo evitar publicar one shot cuando todavia no termino otros fic! ¡Soy un desastre! Tengo que dar las gracias Anitha por corregirme este fic.

Ahora tengo la obligación de preguntar: ¿Soy la única que se imagina a los hijos de Sherlolly de este modo? ¿O soy la única loca? Bueno como les dije es mi primer fic de sherlock, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas buenas o malas.

*Mummy: preferí dejarlo, como lo dice originalmete Sherlock, en ingles.


End file.
